


海赫/第一支烟花

by orphan_account



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 19.12.31-20.1.1台北
Relationships: HaeEun - Relationship, HaeHyuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, 海赫
Kudos: 23





	海赫/第一支烟花

“我觉得你今天有点过分。”

用只有两个人才听得到的音量，潮湿的呼吸不知怎得变成了炽热的气流。都还在开向酒店的车里，空调足到使人脑袋发昏。李东海贴着他耳朵说话，定过型的头发不可避免地刮到了脖子。李赫宰被他惹得呼吸一滞，本能想躲开的身体倒纹丝不动。

……想起来了。  
李东海这家伙，从上了车就没收回过放在他腰上的手。

穿过空出一截的脊背，甚至玩了一会交叉的带子。李东海的手劲不小、掌心滚烫，不由分说地扣着腰窝，强硬到带着些难以忽视的疼痛感。这只大型猫科动物，黏起人来好似无尾熊。他们这姿势，李东海几乎把他整个人揽进了怀里。但那颗脑袋还要一如既往地压在李赫宰的肩膀上，嘴唇有一下没一下地蹭他脖子。鼻息重而凌乱，使流动的时间都变得绵长。

李赫宰当然知道他脑袋里想着什么，他也不是不想啊。但这还没下车呢，这车里还有别人呢！李东海惯犯的小动作快叫他喘气都觉得费劲了，这家伙才真的是过分好吧。

李东海的圣诞节是一整个十二月，“原文”出自《李东海的逻辑学》，那种随时在添砖加瓦、仅有一本的，全世界最任性的书。

所以李东海说他的圣诞礼物可以拆到12月30日，而前一天他也是这么说的。

出发去台北的前一夜他们睡同一张床，但做到了凌晨四点。接着登机，好像一睁开眼睛就要登机。李赫宰的腰都是软的，骨头都要散开了。他觉得自己的脑袋坏了，怎么就真和李东海希望的那样和他放纵到忘了行程呢？而李东海看起来倒还神清气爽，在他困的都快找不到脑袋了的时候还开起直播。这就是三十四岁和三十四个月的体力差的话，那也太气人了吧？

今天穿的衣服也算是李东海选的。概念是经典的红黑，备选其实不少。造型师让他们最后定夺，李东海对着这件就要他去试，然后剩下的预备役看都不看了。本来他还挺不好意思的。但不好意思的这种事，光《Danger》的打歌时期已经一遍两遍三四遍的轮过来了。这可能就是人类的适应能力吧？李赫宰觉得他自己，真了不起。

正面看上去平平无奇的黑色西装，背后从肩胛往下都全部裁开，穿上去会露出整个腰背。领巾的底色是红的，和李东海的丝绸衬衫的颜色呼应。披在一侧的肩膀，从西装的下摆露出很长的一截。跳起舞来就会反复掀动，效果大概不错。

李东海说：相信我，ELF绝对很喜欢。

每次D&E发行新专辑的时候，李东海都要对他的造型进行从头到脚的“定制”。那时候也总是那么说吧：相信我，ELF绝对很喜欢。

没有什么比这个重要了。

舞台上盯穿他的目光也是李东海的，他甚至还上手去摸。零下几度的天气把指尖吹的冰冷，而手心能有那么火热。与暴露在外的皮肤形成了太鲜明的反差，使他的腰一下就绷紧了。紧忙咬住嘴唇才没闷哼出声。也得亏摄像机拍的是他的背面，还没有人看见自己的失态。

所以谁才比较过分啊？

李赫宰把这句话都咬在牙根里了，可半个字也还没吐出来。李东海声音怎么会黏糊糊的，哑着嗓子又好似理直气壮的抱怨。虽然想说：你这小混蛋还抱怨个什么呢？想想都觉得气不打一处来。但他又是真的，真的拿李东海没办法啊。  
上过定型的头发可真不好摸，几小时前都还是软软的呢。轻轻梭动着，有几缕不牢固的就掉了下来，扫得颈窝一阵细痒。他又想说点什么，说你才更过分吧，但因为你是小笨蛋，我得照顾你呢。所以不计较啦。还不感谢月亮大人？；说东海啊，先别闹了。我们马上就到了吧；说李东海，现在是2020了。你还没对我说新年快乐呢？

车窗蒙上了层雾气，沿途的霓虹灯斑驳成了连续的色块。有烟花炸开的声音，但看不到样子呢。李赫宰模模糊糊地想着，空出一只手来擦去玻璃上的一片雾气，稍稍偏头想再看清楚点。李东海就追过来，半张脸都压进他的锁骨窝，耳朵里全是他的呼吸声。  
嘴唇和头发不一样，柔软又温暖。黏着脖子轻轻重重地吮吻，似乎是不会留下痕迹的力道却又用上牙齿。好像在抱怨他怎么去看别处，撒娇似的、无声地宣誓着什么没道理的占有欲。

他那两颗小虎牙，其实已经没有以前尖了。只有笑起来的时候才明显，还是会露出两个倒着的小三角。

他们还是十几、二十岁的时候，李东海的虎牙可要尖锐得多了。

李东海的感性神经过于丰富，却从不和自己过不去。那个世界没有那么多弯弯绕绕的东西，就像天青草绿和我喜欢你。他有那么简单，想哭就哭，想笑就笑。他就是有那么简单啊。所以他要做什么的话，就会有那么的理所当然。  
而印象里李东海真的生起气来还总是因为他，没什么肉的脸都皱成包子，眼泪噼里啪啦地就掉下来。喊着“你这个坏家伙！”，一溜烟地跑走。过一会儿又拎着点小零食回来，用一颗虎牙把饼干棒磨的咯吱作响，赌气地说我今天不分给你吃。

李东海真的可爱。  
十几岁可爱，二十几岁可爱，三十几岁还是可爱。

他坐在冰面敲敲打打，惊扰了沉底的游鱼。还要说：呀！你怎么来的这么晚啊。好想找你玩啊，我等的都太无聊啦。  
要是每个人都有他与生俱来的超能力，李东海的就是理所当然的力量吧。

其实也不是那样，李赫宰想。

坦率而直接的感情总是让人心生好感，但会难以招架也是不可避免的吧？因为它有那么的炽热啊。李东海的喜欢是最纯粹的东西，一颗心又怎么能切割成几份？他毫无保留，连退路都觉得不可理喻。他给的是他最好的，他全部的。没经过挑挑拣拣的功夫一股脑的砸过来，那份心情昭然若是。  
他也被这汹涌的情感砸的头晕目眩，现在却牢牢地环抱在怀中，绝不会放开。不是单方面的，怎么会输给你啊？东海。

李东海似乎玩够了他背后的带子，干脆从露背西装下钻了进来，掌心一寸一寸的熨烫过失温的皮肤。他也不抬头，感觉李赫宰因为温度差而身体一僵就收紧手臂。李赫宰倒被他这幼稚的小动作惹得想笑，低哼了一声。还侧头往窗外看，指尖梳理着没有定过型的发尾。刚刚想说的话都被抛进斑驳的灯闪中。他微微地勾动嘴角，声音轻轻的开口。

“……还想看烟花呢，东海。”

李赫宰是被他丢到床上去的。

等候多时的吻从挂上门开始。再等不了一秒钟，他按着李赫宰的后脑急切的吻入双唇。对方配合的打开牙关，放任这横冲直撞的吻向更深处攻城掠地。葡萄味的唇釉被吃掉后，嘴唇却是更为鲜艳而莹润的红。他没有给李赫宰多走一步路的机会，拦腰将人抱起，吻的间隙里抵着额头温存。直到床边却骤然松手，让他陷进柔软的床榻里。

一点也不暧昧的顶灯亮到发白，李东海也不想关掉它。  
越是强烈的灯光下李赫宰就越是好看。他的眉眼、花掉的唇妆、折腾到大开的领口下一片白花花的胸膛。李赫宰真的太白了，腰上还明显的留着他掐出的指印，细长的脖子上有他吮吻出的淡红。他被吻的发懵，又或许是整个人砸在床上还有点痛。李赫宰皱眉，微微张着双唇喘气，胸口起起伏伏。他仰着头看过来，眼睛里都是光闪。

觉得“过分”是真的，头脑持续的发热也是真的。他在跳舞的时候就光顾着分神，视线所及都是李赫宰背后露出的那片白皙光滑的皮肤。李东海觉得他自己总是很矛盾，想要让全世界都知道这个人是我的，又不想别人多去看他一眼。  
他的心口充盈着满到盛不住的热爱与欲念，李赫宰的每一步都跳在了他的心尖上。那种旺盛到令人头昏的占有欲几乎从十几岁就开始了，那或许还并不是爱情，也不是什么其他的感情。只是想要站在他身边，他的舞蹈有多好看啊，他是多令人目眩神迷的月光呢。

有什么野火在这份感情里燎烧，就变得不足够了。而那是正常的，符合自然发展的规矩的。有名有据的爱是没错的，我爱他。我想要他、我要他；想要他是我的，他是我的。  
甚至在舞台上也压抑不住，禁锢在裤子里的欲望还硬的发痛。李东海不觉得这是难堪的事。这是有回响的恋情，他们是名正言顺的恋人呢。  
只是好想吻他，好想拥抱，光是触碰怎么会够？一分钟，一刻钟，怎么会满足。他的眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇，每一寸皮肤，骨骼的轮廓……  
都是我的，他是属于我的。

“……别动了，赫。”

他拽下床边花瓶里插着的玫瑰，将花瓣撒在李赫宰的身上。顺着领口没入黑色西装的深红色，散落在他的发间，甚至有一片落在了唇上。那个画面真的太美，李东海倒抽了一口气，觉得他的呼吸都有一瞬是停滞的。所以他隔着花瓣去吻下意识想去吹掉那一片的李赫宰，咬着他名字的单音节生理性发哑，轻的近乎只有气息。

玫瑰花瓣被碾碎在他们的唇齿之间。  
不知道是不是甜的，而李赫宰一定是甜的。他去勾李东海的脖子，两条手臂都挂上来。索吻一样的抬着下颌，猫似的半眯起眼睛。主动探出粉润的舌尖出来与他交缠，色情的好似电影画面。可他做起来时怎么总会带着些生疏和青涩呢？那样毫无道理的纯情。

李东海好喜欢他那个样子。分明舞台上是令人移不开视线的主舞大人的，却又惹人怜爱的笨拙。这让他总会想对李赫宰再多做一些过分的事，再欺负欺负他。然后把他搂在怀里哄，但还做着欺负人的事。

他倒扣着李赫宰的手指，根根穿过指隙压在床上。直吻到气长的Rapper担皱起眉头，本能地要推搡他才不甘心地分开双唇。

李赫宰真的被他吻到浑身发软。吞不下的唾液染湿了唇角，没入鬓边的发线。眼尾晕着重了一些的红，渴求着氧气的湿润的唇半开半张，泄露出甜蜜的吐息。  
而李东海的吻又追上来，从优越的下颌骨开始落下，用指腹描摹出分明的棱角咬个牙印上去。就隔着那么层薄薄的皮肤，牙齿把骨头碰痛了。李赫宰小声抱怨他，空着的手没用什么劲儿的拍他手腕，怎么都好像邀请。  
他含着最近没有戴耳饰的耳垂反复舔弄，还用犬齿的尖去作势要刺入那小小的孔洞。李赫宰“呀！李东海，别碰啊…”的惊呼出声，当真是有点害怕。李东海的气息里带着笑意，也没真的去戳那个耳洞，只是灵巧的舌尖把整个耳朵都扫了一遍后，又对着耳廓吹气。

李赫宰被这一下惹得打了个激灵，腰身战栗地弹动。明显感觉胸口那点也跟着挺立了起来，顶上了西装的面料，让他有些难受地蹙起眉来。

“东海……”

李赫宰的声音软乎乎的，听着特别委屈。“碰碰我”的三个字如鲠在喉，李东海知道他说不出来。但是那样的李赫宰特别可爱，他就好想欺负一下。反正他欺负人的小心思都用在李赫宰身上了，百分之九十用在床上。

他把李赫宰鬓边汗湿的头发别去耳后，空出手来拈着被折腾的通红的耳垂捏揉，指尖又在耳廓后若有似无地划过。而后轻盈地来到西装下摆，拽着露出的领巾的一角轻轻拉扯，来回磨蹭着乳尖。感觉怀里的身体又禁不住抖颤，喉咙里泄露出好听的声音。边去看他的反应，在浮在白皙的脸颊上的晕红落下轻吻，指尖隔着西装绕着乳晕画圈。另一手摩挲着他的腰线，就是不肯碰到顶起西装的一点，还明知故问地亲吻着他脖颈开口。

“嗯？怎么了。”

他真的好敏感，其实又很冷感。在交往前就知道的事，李赫宰甚至可以一两个月不自我解决。问他还会一头雾水，说没有必要啊。激烈的舞蹈过也很少见到他有过多的生理反应，但是经常被衬衫蹭到激凸也是真的。画面非常色情，而当事人却觉得莫名其妙、“在盯着哪里看啊？”地，对他笑的眼睛都弯起来。  
但在床上不是那样的。只要是自己的触碰，哪里都会惹出一串曼妙的反应。这让李东海非常满足，没有什么比知道爱人在自己手里舒服的不能自已更愉快的了吧？

“东海、东海……不要那个、你啊…”

主动要求真的太过羞耻了，李赫宰说不出口。  
声音听着好难受，红润的唇面都被牙齿压的发白。本来想再欺负一下人的李东海心就软了，他用舌尖顶开李赫宰咬着嘴唇的牙关，以吻来阻断他压抑自己的行为。低喃着“不要咬嘴唇，不是很容易干燥的难受吗？”

他握着李赫宰的腰把他抱坐在自己的腿上，低下头吻咬他漂亮的喉结。相当有存在感的胯间顶上李赫宰的腿缝，灼热的呼吸都喷在他的胸膛上。  
李赫宰被他的气息牵动，只觉得更加难耐。不自觉地仰头，细长的脖颈拉出条漂亮的弧线。而李东海就顺着那白鸟一般的颈项轻轻重重地啄吻，拉起李赫宰的手放在鼓着包的那处。舌尖绕着喉结画圈，声音沉到要没入夜色。

“赫啊。摸摸我，碰碰我啊。因为你这里难受了好久了，你要负责的。也不是那么难以启齿的事吧？”

那双漂亮的眼睛啊，真的很深情。真的有人能躲得过李东海的眼睛吗？分明是语言引导，还是欺负人呢。可李东海的眼睛啊，总是那么干净而纯粹。他比谁都要简单直接，却是会令人沉沦的海。可是这其中包含的感情，却不会给予第二个人了。

隔着裤子的布料也感受的到手中的滚烫，碰一下、再碰一下，李东海会眯起眼睛，鼓励一样地低喘出声。

李赫宰忍不住看他。从上往下的角度，视线对上了。做过造型的头发散乱了一点，有一缕遮住了眉角。他的恋人啊，真的很好看。虽然这个点李东海从小听到大，耳朵都要长出一层茧子。

可是，李东海真的很好看。

那张脸就像鬼斧神工的雕塑，俊美的有如画报。或许很多人肖想过他陷入情欲的样子，但只有自己才看过呢。很值得骄傲吧？他身上总有散不开的少年气，亦有男人的危险与性感。矛盾的迷人，是他的东海啊。  
李赫宰叹了口气。忍不住伸手捧住他的脸颊，用吻来描画他的眉眼、鼻骨，嘴唇。他倒抽了一口气，也拉起李东海的手放在自己身上。鼓起很大的勇气了，觉得脸颊都在发烫。那么那么轻的开口后，整张脸都埋进了李东海的颈窝。

“听着，李东海。  
我想要你，想要你、碰我。你也要对我负责。给我更多吧，东海……”

一触即发地点燃了，两个人都是。

怎么都吻得不够，双唇相接又再分开时彼此之间扯出了细长的银丝。李东海就一点点再顺着水线的光亮尽数吞掉，很近很近的距离里对着他狡黠地笑。李赫宰也被他这幼稚的行为逗笑了，都顾不上害羞。他摁着李东海后脑的头发又去找他接吻，抽开对方的皮带时李东海也拉开了他的裤链。

李东海低头，隔着布料去咬他的乳首。另一手粗鲁地把领巾拽出来，钻进西装贴着皮肤摸了一会儿，才轻轻拨弄起另一边。

只是呼吸都会带出甜腻的低喘，终于得到触碰的快感来的汹涌。在他还隔着内裤帮李东海疏解的时候，对方的手已经潜入进那一层下面直接抚摸上他的性器，还贴着耳畔说着调侃的话。

“赫啊，真的好敏感。”

果不其然地被瞪了，可嗔怒的目光除了调情哪还能让人想到别的意义。  
有时候他会觉得，李赫宰白的都快要化在光里。无暇的冷白皮，连身子也是一样。他怕疼，又真的很容易留下痕迹，好像按的重了都会留下很难消退的指痕。  
也确实是这样。像李赫宰的腰间被他的手指掐的一片斑驳，那片红色明天也是消退不了的。

解开扣子的西装就几乎没用了。

李赫宰很瘦，但是骨架生的很好。宽肩，窄腰，远超过身高比例的长腿。他真的哪里都很漂亮，如果不是担心之后的行程，李东海真的很想在所有看得见的地方都给他留下自己的痕迹。他也当然很佩服现在还能忍住的自己，所以他尽量在衣服可以挡住的地方吸下了一颗又一颗的红痕。在他的肩头，在锁骨的边缘，在心脏的正上面。  
他含着粉红的乳首在齿间磨咬，舌尖拨弄着挺立的果实。又坏心地重重吸吮，把指腹贴在他喉结处感受泄露出声音时的震颤。

好喜欢你，真的好喜欢你。

脑袋里都是同样的声音。

不知道是不是因为他太白了，性器也是偏淡的颜色。李东海总喜欢一边帮他摸着，一边在耳边对他说那儿很漂亮。因为李赫宰的反应很有趣啊。他会害羞，耳朵尖都刷上红色。张口要反驳就藏不住呻吟。

握着性器的手不满足于上下套弄，时而掐住根部，握着柔软的囊袋在手心里搓揉。指腹有着薄茧的地方刻意压住铃口摩挲，听李赫宰再抑制不住的叫出舒服的声音。  
他换手去帮李赫宰疏解，被精水打湿的手指往后方摸索。按着褶皱处一点点的试图让紧张的后穴放松，一边更好的服侍他身前的那根，咬着李赫宰的脖子硬是闯进去半根指头。

“别忍着，我想听呢。赫啊，我想听呢。”

他轻声地在李赫宰耳边说话。其实他也很难受，恨不得现在就横冲直撞的闯进这具滚烫的身体。可他拥着的人正阵阵战栗，两腿不自觉地分的更开。大概舒服和疼痛都有，头发都被汗水打湿了，上半身攀附在自己身上。被快感逼的眼角发红，帮他撸动的手也没了力气。

李东海又去吻他，连最后一点空气也被挤出肺部。他真的有被好好的服侍到，快感给每一条神经都通上了电。好似要昏了头，呼吸都吐出火焰，攥着对方的丝绸衬衫的掌心都是湿的。可润滑不足的手指也真的弄的他很痛，不想叫痛就本能地去咬嘴唇。然后很快地被李东海发现，惩罚一样的把手指又多往身体里顶了一些。

“我不是说过不可以咬了吗？”

会阴处的皮肤也被重重碾过，他的性器控制不住地多吐出了一些精水。顺着挺立的柱身淌下，全都流到了后方，给进出的手指做了润滑。  
下身也被自己的体液弄得一塌糊涂。适应了性爱的身体其实并没有那么难以松解，另他皱眉的异物感在不缓不急的抽送里也变得不那么难受了。  
扩张着窄小的入口的手指逐渐增加。李东海比他还了解他的身体，体内敏感的一点被指腹反复的按上，同时还在给予阴茎刺激的时候，他觉得自己脑袋都空了。眼前一阵阵发白，却没有迎来酣畅淋漓的高潮。

“……呃啊、……东海……？”

李东海把他翻了过来，压着脊背将他摁在床上。  
抽离了手指的后穴正空虚的翕张，身体的反应真的太令人难为情了，都会被对方看的一干二净啊……

李赫宰不喜欢后入，李东海是知道这点的。虽然那家伙总是胡来，但永远都会尊重他的意愿。所以其实，他们在做爱的时候很少用这个姿势。

而他现在却没有多抗拒，说不上来。他听到已经抽开的皮带被丢在地上的声音，还有李东海粗重的呼吸声。滚烫的分身抵着穴口时，只想着要他快些进来。很难受吧，东海。忍了很久吧？他却不知道自己有没有低喃出口。  
而还没来得及感受前方失去抚慰的消温，李东海的那根就直接捅了进来。

……好疼。

真的好疼，疼到他又去咬起嘴唇。

而李东海紧紧地握住他的腰，下半身毫不客气的顶进深处。狭窄的甬道好似要被撑开，好似在勉强地包裹着粗长的阴茎。可他们都太熟悉对方的身体了，熟悉到不用思考就会自动去配合。

李赫宰被他顶的呜咽出声，比起想要怎么欺负他更多的却是想要看着他。稍微缓和下频率，他又去勾动李赫宰背上交叉着的带子了。李赫宰的背骨在薄薄的背肌下透出根根分明的形状，柔韧的腰肢呈现出美丽的弧。那个好似艺术品的身体，完全的被他贯穿着、侵略着。  
在新的一个年头的凌晨，未至破晓。

他在这个“始末”，正在完整的占有他。

李东海把李赫宰转了过来。他的身体哪里都泛着粉红色，眼眶里盛着快感迫出来的泪水。他收紧了手去拥抱那具熟透了的身体，每一下的抽插都拖缓了速度。却进入的更深，甚至在下腹顶出形状。对方肯定又不听话，嘴唇都被咬的斑斑驳驳。温热缠绵的甬道也逼的他就快缴械，眼眶阵阵发热。他咬着李赫宰的双唇，却极尽温柔地舔舐着受伤的唇瓣。不知怎么就想起了李赫宰之前说的话，想要看烟花啊。

他抱着李赫宰往窗口去，下身还不断地顶弄着。

大概是过了零点的缘故，等了一会儿窗外才有零零星星地炸开了几朵的烟花。而李东海却雀跃地像个小孩，他亲吻着李赫宰的脖子让他转头看。说着：赫啊，快看。看到了吗？是烟花，我有带你看到烟花呢。

他几乎把上半身的重量都压在了李赫宰身上，戳着那个令人颤抖不已的点射进他身体里。他粗重的喘息着，把嘴唇蹭到耳朵上叫李赫宰的名字。  
虽然很平常，但他真的很少在做爱的时候那么叫。

“赫宰，赫宰啊……我爱你，我好爱你。”

李赫宰很努力地聚焦了被快感冲散的瞳孔，却还是模模糊糊的。他好似被撞的快要碎了，无法说出完整的话。可他觉得他又看到了烟花，却不是窗外的那些。  
是蓝色的火焰，蓝色的火焰在天幕中绽放。  
可怎么会是蓝色的火焰？但它就是蓝色的。

盛大的蓝色在他的脑袋里炸开，他又没法思考了。

甚至能够感受到对方埋在身体里的阴茎的脉动，他迎来了绵长而酣畅的高潮。

“东海啊……”

不应期的空白感缓缓的抽离，他觉得身体没有哪里不是疲惫的。连指尖都不听使唤，细细地抖颤着。声音很哑，几乎会听不清。  
但他却扳过了李东海的脖子过来，手指穿进他同样汗湿的头发里去。一下一下地，蹭着还发热泛红的眼眶。再去吹一吹睫毛，李赫宰轻轻地笑了。

然后，在眼睛上、在他的东海的眼睛上。  
他的吻落了下来。

“我看到了啊，烟花。”


End file.
